This invention relates generally to feminine hygiene products and relates, more particularly, to tampon devices.
Inasmuch as tampon devices are commonly used by women to prevent the unwanted discharge of vaginal fluids through the vaginal canal, not all tampons of the prior art are equally-suited for this purpose. Firstly and in instances in which tampons comprised principally of a plug of absorbent material are used, the eventual saturation of the absorbent material prevents additional absorption of fluids. Therefore and in such instances, fluids are likely to migrate past such a tampon after the absorbent material becomes saturated. Secondly, there exists a diaphragm-class of tampon having a circular-shaped impervious membrane which is positionable within the vaginal canal for the intended purpose of preventing the passage of fluids which would otherwise flow through the canal. However, any poor fit-up between the edges of the membrane and the vaginal canal will not prevent the flow of fluids between the edge of the membrane and the walls of the canal and will, instead, likely promote user discomfort.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved tampon assembly for preventing the unwanted discharge of vaginal fluids.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tampon assembly which inhibits the flow of fluids through the vaginal canal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly whose components provide an improved seal with the walls of the vaginal canal and effectively block the flow of fluids through the vaginal canal.
Still another object of the present assembly is to provide such an assembly whose componentry is adapted to collect and absorb fluids when the assembly is used and readily accepts the opening-defining end of the cervix.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly whose construction facilitates the positioning of the assembly into place.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly having a component which, if desired, can be recycled.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which promotes user comfort, can be used for birth control purposes, and does not inhibit vaginal intercourse.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which can be used as a substitute for a pessary to help support the vaginal walls against deformation or displacement due to prolapse of, for example, the bladder, cervix or rectum.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which can be used for collecting cervical cells for laboratory (e.g. pap smear) testing purposes.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.